Mario vs Donkey Kong: Minis March Yet Again!
Mario vs Donkey Kong: Minis March Yet Again! is the 9th installment of the Mario vs Donnkey Kong seires after Mini Mario and Friends: Amiibo Challenge. It also makes a comeback for the Workshop (now called Level Maker) Story Mario and Pauline open a Super Mini Mario World in Pacopolis, Pac-Man goes there for the new Mini Pac-Man toy, given out to the first 1000 customers, However, Donkey Kong arrives, but he is too late. So he kidnaps Pauline and Mario must save her (with the help of Pac-Man). Gameplay Like Mario vs Donkey Kong: Tipping Stars and other games starting with Mario vs Donkey Kong 2, you guide the Mini Marios and other Mini Toys to the door, while creating safe paths for the Minis to walk on. Characters (playable) * Mini Mario * Mini Luigi * Mini Peach * Mini Toad * Mini Donkey Kong * Mini Pauline * Gold Mini Mario * Mini Diddy Kong * Mini Bowser * Mini Bowser Jr. * Mini Yoshi * Mini Rosalina * Mini Spek * Mini Spekette (NEW!) * Silver Mini Luigi (NEW!) * Mini Pac-Man (NEW!) Characters (non-playable) * Mario * Pauline * Pac-Man * Donkey Kong Items & Objects * Girders * Slopes * Rocks * Red Girders * GIrder Pickups * Ladders * Long Springs * High Springs * Long Spring Pickups (NEW!) * High Spring Pickups (NEW!) * Conveyors * Purple Conveyors * Conveyor Pickups * Conveyor Switches * Color Blocks * Color Switches * Movable Pipes * Pipes * Split Pipes * Blue Lifts * Lift Pickups * Pink Blocks * Magnets * Magnet Slopes (NEW!) * Magnet Switches * Magnet Rods * Blockers * Boost Pads (NEW!) * Minecarts (NEW!) * Cannons * Hammers * Blast Cannon (NEW!) * Tricky Switches (NEW!) * Tricky Blocks (NEW!) * Gravity Wells (NEW!) * Burners (NEW!) * Bouncy Mushrooms (NEW!) * Touch Blocks (NEW!) * Clear Pipes (NEW!) * Power Pellets (NEW!) Enemies * Mini Shy Guy * Magnet Sparky/Magnet Sparky Generator * Circus Kong * Capture Kong * Mini Pokey * Mini Boo (NEW!) * Thwomp * Cannon Kong * Piranha Plant * Fire Piranha Plant * Mini Blinky (NEW!) * Mini Pinky (NEW!) * Mini Inky (NEW!) * Mini Clyde (NEW!) * Cursed Mini Mario * Cosmic Clone (NEW!) * Laser (NEW!) Level Maker The level maker is where you can create your own puzzles, just like in previous games in the series. However, there is no online interaction, so you cant share your levels. Artwork Picture1.png|Mini Mario Picture2.png|Mini Luigi Picture3.png|Mini Peach Picture4.png|Mini Toad Picture5.png|Mini Donkey Kong Picture6.png|Mini Pauline Picture7.png|Gold Mini Mario Picture8.png|Mini Diddy Kong Picture9.png|Mini Bowser Picture10.png|Mini Bowser Jr. Picture11.png|Mini Yoshi Picture12.png|Mini Rosalina Picture14.png|Silver Mini Luigi Picture15.png|Mini Spekette Picture16.png|Mini Pac-Man Enemy1.png|Mini Shy Guy Enemy2.png|Mini Pokey Enemy3.png|Cicrus Kong Enemy4.png|Mini Boo Enemy5.png|Pirahna Plant Enemy6.png|Cannon Kong Enemy7.png|Capture Kong Enemy8.png|Thwomp Enemy9.png|Magnet Sparky Enemy10.png|Mini Blinky Enemy11.png|Mini Pinky Enemy12.png|Mini Inky Enemy13.png|Mini Clyde Category:Mario vs. Donkey Kong (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games